


Lost but not Forgotten.

by MusicHeart08



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Amnesia, Bonding, Confused Tony Stark, Dark Tony Stark, Kidnapping, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Poor Peter, Sort Of, Technopathy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 11:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20965637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicHeart08/pseuds/MusicHeart08
Summary: Everyone thought Tony was dead but he was actually kidnapped by Hydra, his memory wiped clean and given technopathic powers. "The Mechanic" went on a rampage throughout New York, in a search for vengeance and answers.However, he was confronted by Spider-Man but when the vigilante removed his mask and called him Mr. Stark, something in the back of his mind clicked. So The Mechanic did the only logical thing... he kidnapped the boy.Hoping that he can help unlock his missing past.





	Lost but not Forgotten.

Peter had lost count of how many days had passed.

Every single window in his room was bordered up and sealed tightly. No ray of sunshine could enter his room, or give away exactly where Peter was being held.

The only source of light he had came from a small lamp on the nightstand and the ceiling fan.

Peter's room wasn't large but also, not exactly small either. The roof, the walls, and the ground were all made of wood. The queen-size bed that he was laying on took up most of the right side of his room. A small desk was against another wall, with books, notebooks, and writing utensils spread across the desk. Drawers were attached beneath the bed where most of his other clothes were. Finally, directly adjacent from his bed was a small seating area, two armchairs, and a small coffee table.

That was where Peter and Mr. Stark_ (or whoever he is now) _had their talks.

There were two doors in the room. The one that was directly next to his bed was the bathroom, and the other was one Peter could never step through. The one that led further into the house, or wherever they were now.

And only Mr. Stark could open it.

Right now, the boy was lying down on his bed, wearing an AC/DC shirt that was a little big on him, and dark grey sweatpants. He was watching the ceiling fan spin around and around, with a blank look on his face.

Thinking about the night where everything had changed.

* * *

_ It had been almost four months since Tony Stark was declared dead. He was killed during a mission with the Avengers. _

_ Even while Peter knew that others who knew Mr. Stark more personally were suffering more than he was, it still hurt so damn much. _

_ Since that day, Peter became more invested with Spider-Man. Spending all of his free time on patrol, neglecting his studies and schoolwork. It wasn't a healthy coping mechanism but it helped distract Peter from his pain. _

_ That's when "The Mechanic" showed up. _

_ A man who could control technology with his mind, rumor had it that he was an escaped mutant experiment or something. No one was sure because anyone who got too close, ended up dead. _

_ May, Ned, MJ, and even the Avengers told Peter to stay away from the enhanced serial killer, to let the Avengers handle it. But Peter couldn't do that, what if this man killed one of his friends or May? _

_ No, this was a job for Spider-Man. _

_ It had taken weeks before Peter was finally able to figure out where the Mechanic was hiding. It probably would have taken less if he had his Guy in the Chair but you do what you gotta do. _

_ That night, Spider-Man crept into the hideout, trying hard not to think about the last time he had confronted a villain alone is a warehouse, and bring an end to the Mechanics killing days. _

_ The plan was to web down the Mechanic long enough so the Avengers had time to show up and take him away. _

_ It was supposed to be easy but Peter should have known better than to believe his plan would work. _

_ When Spider-Man entered the abandoned building, he found the Mechanic in an empty room, working on something over a desk. _ _ Pieces of tech were hovering in the air around him and slowly putting themselves together. _

_ That's awesome, Spider-Man thought as he slowly lowered himself onto the ground. _

_ "Hey, man! Hope you don't mind that I dropped in," If you're nice to a killer, maybe he won't kill you? _

_ The man visibly tensed up, and pieces of tech dropped from the air and landed on the desk. He was dressed in a long black trench coat, so Peter couldn't see much about him. _

_ "Why can't you people just leave me alone?" the man said, his voice was raspy but strangely familiar. _

_ Peter pushed that thought away and silently told Karen to send his location to Captain America. Crossing his fingers that they would get here quickly. _

_ As the Mechanic began to turn towards him, Spider-Man quickly webbed both his hands to the desk. _

_ When the older man's face turned to glare at him, Peter swore his heart stopped. _

_ No, it couldn't be. _

_ His hair was shaggy and his beard was an unshaven mess but Peter still recognized the man standing in front of him. The man was dressed entirely in black but even beneath the dark material of his shirt, there was the familiar glow of an Arc Reactor. _

_ "Mr. Stark?" the boy said, his voice shaking. _

_ "Who?" Mr. Stark had responded, anger and confusion in his voice. _

_ How could this be? The News people and the Avengers all said he was dead! This couldn't be him... could it? _

_ "I-I don't understand," Peter continued, tears in his voice, "Everyone thought you were dead... I thought you were dead," _

_ "Look, kid. I don't know who you think I am but I'm not him," _

_ Peter shook his head in denial. Without thinking, he pulled off his mask, revealing his tear stricken face. _

_ "Mr. Stark, it's me. It's Peter," He had said, praying that seeing his face would spark Tony's memory, "Don't you remember me?" _

_ Mr. Stark looked like he was about to say something but he stopped and narrowed his eyes at Peter's face. The boy almost started crying when he saw the man's eyes widen, multiple emotions rushing across his face and Tony looked between Peter and the web on his hand. _

_ Tony was remembering him! That was good, right? _

_ But when Mr. Stark turned to face him again, his eyes turned blue again. Before Peter could react, something hit in the back of his head hard, and he fell to the ground. _

_ Everything that happened next was a blur, and he vaguely remembered it all. _

_ There was the sound of something slicing through his web and heavy footsteps marched over to his fallen body. From the heavy fog in his brain, Peter felt his mask was pulled out of his hand and strong arms encased him, pulling him close to a metal-covered chest. Mr. Stark had said something he couldn't hear before lifting him off the ground. _

_ Just before he blacked out, Peter remembered hearing the familiar sounds of repulsors. _

* * *

Peter was snapped out of his memory by a loud beeping noise coming from the forbidden door.

Tony was back.

The door slowly opened and Mr. Stark walked into the room, in his hands was a cup of juice and a plate with a sandwich on it.

The man was dressed in a light grey shirt with long sleeves rolled up to his elbows, black sweatpants, and simple black shoes. It was a big difference from the fancy suits the man used to wear everywhere. However, his hair and beard were back to their normal look, and his arc reactor shined through his shirt.

“Hey, kid. I brought lunch,” Mr. Stark greeted as he walked to the seating area, keeping his eyes on Peter as the door closed and automatically locked itself.

“Sorry I’m a little late but I had some _business_ that needed to be taken care of,”

Peter's heart skipped a beat as he recalled the constant news report of the growing body count at the hands of The Mechanic. _Was he killing again? What business did he mean?_

The boy was brought back to reality by the sound of someone clearing his throat.

Glancing up, Peter saw that Mr. Stark was sitting in his usual spot at the seating area. The man gave the chair next to him a stiff nod, signaling that was where he wanted Peter to be.

Peter immediately scrambled off the bed and rushed over to the seating area. Plopping down in his usual spot.

During their time together, Peter learned that even while small traces of Mr. Stark were still there, he also developed new traits. The man was a bit more impatient, and when Peter crosses the line with certain questions, such as contacting the Avengers or asking for him to consider going home, he got really upset. Never abusive but he did raise his voice.

"So, uh-" the boy began nervously, "Where did we leave off last time?"

"Eat up first," Mr. Stark said, pointing at the plate of food on the table, "We'll talk after,"

Today's menu was a Peanut Butter and Jelly Sandwich, a small bag of chips, and a cup of juice. Peter instantly grabbed a slice of the sandwich and devoured it. His hunger quickly opening up as he practically shoved the first slice into his mouth.

"Don't eat so fast, kid," Mr. Stark scolded, gently pulling the sandwich away from Peter's mouth, "You'll get a stomach ache if you eat like that,"

The boy silently nodded and began taking smaller bites of the sandwich and slow sips of juice.

After a few minutes, he had finished the sandwich.

Just as Peter reached for the bag of chips, Mr. Stark suddenly grabbed his chin and turned his face towards him so they were facing each other. Peter shivered a little when the man began wiping a napkin around his mouth.

"Such a messy eater," the man muttered as he wiped the last of the jelly off of the boy's face. When he was done, Mr. Stark gently stroke Peter's cheek with his thumb before leaning back to his chair.

Peter was stiff and shocked for a moment before he sat back as well.

"So," Mr. Stark began as he handed the bag of chips to Peter, "Where did we leave off last time?"

During their talks, Peter would tell stories about who Mr. Stark was, even though the man seemed more interested in who Peter was and what their relationship was.

So every day, Peter would try to help the man recover his repressed memories. Hoping that maybe, just maybe, Peter could convince Mr. Stark to go home and face everyone again.

Just maybe.

Until then, they take this one story at a time.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to submit ideas.


End file.
